


JediStormPilot Kinky oneshots

by ivnwrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Banter, Checking in with partners, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Suspension Bondage, clothespins, jedistormpilot is my goto pairing for good kink, no bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites
Summary: Oneshots of Rey, Finn, and Poe in a SSC relationship.





	1. Suspension Bondage

Finn knelt down in front of Poe, reaching out to grab one of the bundles of rope nearby. He ran his hands up Poe’s legs, squeezing his thighs through the leggings he wore. “You still alright?”

Poe nodded. “I’m fine if you are.” He folded his arms across his chest to keep them out of the way, looking down at Finn expectantly.

He patted Poe’s hip and turned to look at Rey where she sat off to the side on a pillow. “What about you?”

She grinned and twirled the sturdy metal ring he had given her around her wrist. “Ready whenever.”

Poe raised an eyebrow at her while Finn wrapped the rope around his hips in a lark’s head. He quickly wrapped in in reverse, yanking it snug as he did. “Are you sure this isn’t misusing your force abilities?”

Rey tossed the ring back and forth between her hands, shrugging. “I can go if you want.” She teased, gesturing to the door.

Finn smacked him on the bum with his free hand and shook Poe’s hips in mock frustration. “I have a perfect plan, and you will not ruin it by being cheeky.” He pulled the the rope tight again and wrapped it around Poe’s thigh, reaching in between his legs with one hand to make sure it fell in the right place. Finn pulled it around to the other leg and repeated the wrap, looping the rope back through his original lark’s head.

Finn managed to get through half a repeat of the thigh wraps before he ran out of rope. He stopped with one arm wrapped around Poe’s leg and looked up at him. “You still ok?” Poe grinned and snatched Finn’s head, dragging it forward. Finn laughed and pressed his cheek against Poe’s stomach, wrapping his free arm around Poe’s waist. He stayed there for a minute before pulling back. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Poe rested a hand on Finn’s head as the kneeling man turned to grab another bundle of rope, shaking it out beside him. He attached it to his first rope and finished the wrap before pausing. He pressed the knot into Poe’s thigh and looked up again. “Is that going to hurt if there’s pressure on it?” Poe shook his head and Finn continued wrapping until there were woven portions on the front of Poe’s legs, he tied the rope off and got up, running a hand down Poe’s arm. “How do you feel?”

Poe nodded. “I feel good.”

Finn hummed and stepped behind Poe, slipping his fingers under the thigh bands in the back and tugging at them. “How does that feel?” Poe assured him it was fine, and Finn did the same test with the bands around the top of Poe’s hips.

He swapped his arms around Poe’s chest from behind and rested his chin on Poe’s shoulder. “Do you want to sit down, or are you good standing?”

Poe shifted his weight slightly, bringing his legs closer together now that Finn was done with the hip harness. “I’m ok standing. Is that gonna be easier for you?”

Finn nodded and pressed a kiss to Poe’s temple before retrieving another length of rope. “Hands together.” Poe did as he was told and Finn secured the rope around his wrist before pushing his arms up to rest against his chest in a prayer position. He took a step forward and wrapped the rope around Poe’s back and across his folded arms several times before stopping to add more. When he finished the wraps he tucked the rope under Poe’s elbow and began to make knots up and down the wraps, pinning Poe’s arms to his chest.

He tied off the rope and walked around Poe checking to make sure it wasn’t twisted, tugging on parts of it. “Does that feel ok?” Poe nodded and grabbed two wraps from the top and bottom. “Lean forward for me? Does any of that hurt? Is it pressing anywhere bad?”

“Nope. It’s all good.” Finn pulled him back upright and Poe leaned his head back against Finn’s shoulder, putting on his best puppy eyes. “Do I get to go in the air now?”

Finn smiled and pressed their head together. “Yes, yes you do.” He knelt down and grabbed another bundle of rope, threading it under the bands on Poe’s thighs and lower back. He pulled the rope up in a series of loops, linking them together to create a stable tripod. He yanked on it to make sure it was secure, nodding to himself when it was. “This one’s all set.” He smacked Poe’s bum again through the rope.

Poe turned halfway around. “Hey!”

Finn rolled his eyes and got to his feet, snagging another bundle of rope as he did. He held Poe’s arms to turn him back into position. “Face the right way.” He tapped a finger between Poe’s shoulder blades. “You’ve stayed still for me before, you can do it now.” He smacked Poe again just to prove his point, making Rey giggle. He repeated the loops on the rope around Poe’s torso, testing them again to be sure. “Ok, we’re good to go. You still want to do this?”

“Yeah.” Poe grinned. Finn had a habit of checking in repeatedly when they tried something new. Rey thought it was incredibly sweet and had adopted it for herself under Finn’s mentor-ship.

“Rey?” She perked up and tossed the ring into the air above Poe, narrowing her eyes as she kept it there with the force. “Thank you.” He unlatched one of the carabiners he had stashed on his belt before they had started and clamped it onto the ring, hooking the other one through the loops attached to Poe’s chest harness. “Bend over for me.”

“Well that’s suggestive.” Finn rolled his eyes at Poe’s comment and threaded the rope through the upper carabiner then back through the lower one, creating a makeshift pulley. He locked it off with a pair of hitches then placed his hand on Poe’s back. He turned to Rey with a questioning look and got a thumbs up in return. He drummed his fingertips against Poe’s back. “Can you let it hold you up for a second?” Poe settled into the harness, the rope creaking softly as they came under stress. “Is anything pinching, anything really uncomfortable?”

Poe shook his head and Finn turned back to Rey, keeping his hand firmly on Poe’s back. “Are you still doing alright?” She nodded. “It’s going to get heavier, is that ok?”

Rey nodded with a wide grin. “I’ll tell you if anything’s wrong. I want to see you suspend him.”

“Alright then.” Finn attached another two carabiners and make another pulley system over Poe’s hips. He held tightly to the end of the rope with one hand and hooked his other arm under Poe’s hips. Finn lifted Poe into the air with a grunt, yanking down on the rope to keep it taught. He repeated the motion a few more times until Poe’s feet were hovering half a foot off the ground before securing it with the same pair of hitches. “Still feeling good?”

Poe took a moment to breathe before nodding and Finn reached for a smaller bundle of rope. He wrapped it around Poe’s ankles and pulled them up so his entire body was hanging parallel to the floor. He knelt down in front of Poe and caught the pilot’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“It feels really good.” Poe let his head drop down and Finn reached out to run a hand through his curls. He stayed there for a minute, watching Poe shift in the ropes. Finn placed his hand on Poe’s shoulder and gave him a gentle push, rocking him back and forth in the ropes. After a few minutes he gently brought Poe to a halt, leaning down to look at Poe’s face. The pilot had his eyes closed and a contented smile on his lips.

He looked over to Rey and moved his hand in a loop. A look of concentration crossed her face and the ring began to spin slowly. Poe let out a startled gasp before he got used to the motion and settled back into the ropes. Finn let him turn for a while, eventually signaling to Rey to stop the spin, stilling Poe himself. He cupped Poe’s face in his hands and leant forward. “We’re going to take you down now.”

At a gesture from Finn Rey began to lower the ring until Poe was resting on the blanket they had spread on the floor earlier. Finn reached up and grabbed the ring, feeling Rey let go of it after he did. He heard her let out a long breath and saw her grinning from ear to ear.

“That was cool.” She said quietly, shifting forward to run a hand through Poe’s hair. “You looked like you were having fun.”

Finn smiled, working quickly to get the anchor lines detached. He rolled Poe onto his back and began to work on the hip harness, occasionally tucking an arm under Poe’s pelvis to make it easier to unwrap parts of it. He tossed the rope aside, planning to coil it later after they were done. Rey pushed up on Poe’s shoulders as Finn used the rope around his chest to pull him into a sitting position so Finn could unwind the chest harness.

When Poe was finally free of the rope Finn wrapped his arms around him, feeling the pilot’s head slump onto his shoulder. “How did that feel? He asked, running his fingertips over Poe’s arms to feel the indentations left by the rope.

“It felt good. I could have gone longer.”

“Yeah? I’m glad.” Rey knelt beside them, holding a cup of water. Finn held Poe upright long enough for him to take a drink before pulling the pilot back against his chest. “I wanted to keep your first suspension short, just in case anything went wrong.” He looked to Rey over Poe’s shoulder. “You were awesome.”

She grinned, rocking slightly on her knees. “Thank you!” Rey shrugged. “Besides, it’s good practice, changing weight, changing direction.”

“Oi, don’t talk about me like I’m a rock.” Poe objected, leaning back to rest his head on Rey’s knees. “I’m sitting right here. Actually I’m laying down, but that’s a technicality.” He looked up at Rey, reaching up to rest a hand on her shoulder. “So when are you gonna be tying?”

She laughed, tapping him on the nose. “It’s going to take a lot more practice.”


	2. Floorwork

Poe sat cross legged on the floor, holding his wrists behind his back. He was naked except for a pair of shorts. Rey let out a huff of frustration as the rope slipped again. She sat back, winding the rope back into its bundle and looked to Finn.

“It is easier when the person you’re tying has breasts.” He admitted.

Poe sat back, resting his weight on his hands. “If that’s the case, then why aren’t you demonstrating this on her?” He jerked his head toward Rey.

She leaned over his shoulder, poking him in the chest. “Because you’re the one who volunteered to be a teaching model,” A grin split her face and she kissed him briefly on the cheek. “and you enjoy it more.”

“Right.” Poe grinned back at her. “Then stop complaining about my lack of chest.” He retorted.

Finn tapped him sharply on the side of his head. “Stop being a brat.”

“Ow!”

“Good ‘ow’ or bad ‘ow’?” Finn asked.

Poe took a moment to consider. “Indifferent ‘ow’.”

“Then stop whining.” Finn repeated the motion on the other side of Poe’s head, gripping his upper arm to pull him back upright. “You just need to make sure the lower part is snug around the chest.” He sat in front of Poe. “Try again. I’ll be here to make sure you maintain your tension.”

Rey settled behind Poe, wrapping her arms around his chest. “Are you up for more?” She asked. “Or do you want to stop for tonight.”

Poe tilted his head to look back at her. “I’m fine as long as you guys are.”

She turned back to Finn, who nodded in approval. “Good job remembering to check in.” He remeasured the rope and handed it to Rey. “Ready to try again?”

////////////////////////

After a few ties Rey noticed that Poe had gone silent. His breathing slowed and he leaned heavily against her when she finished untying him. She looked up to see Finn sitting beside her. “Let me take over.” She shifted out of the way, trailing her fingers down Poe’s arm as she moved in front of him.

Finn wrapped his arms securely around Poe’s shoulders, pressing the pilot to his chest. “Baby? Poe?” Poe brought his head up slowly. “I’m going to work on you for a bit, ok?” Poe nodded, slurring out an attempt at the word ‘yes.’ Finn smiled and kissed him, stroking a hand through his hair. “Just keep breathing for me, I’ll take care of the rest.”

Rey watched as Finn began to move, experience allowing his hands to move more confidently than hers had. As he worked he paused regularly, holding the rope steady with one hand as the other moved across Poe’s skin, stopping to knead a muscle or make tiny adjustments.

In the end Finn had Poe’s arms crossed over his chest, held there by ropes around his neck and back, Poe’s fingers curling around his own shoulders. Finn looked up at Rey and motioned for her to come closer. He gripped Poe’s elbows and gently pushed him towards Rey.

Poe made a sound of distress as he tipped over, but Rey lowered him onto his side gently, cradling his head on her knees. “You’re doing so well.” She cooed and he looked up at her adoringly. “You look so beautiful like this.” Rey used her fingertips to massage his scalp, and Finn began to tie his legs, bending each one separately, and weaving the two bindings together.

Rey alternated between watching Finn work and watching Poe’s reactions. By the time Finn was half way done, he was flushed. His eyes closed as he panted lightly against Rey’s thigh. “Good boy.” She curled down and kissed him, stroking a hand over his brow. “Our good boy.” Poe’s contented noise made her smile, and she continued the gentle praise as Finn completed the tie.

Finn leant over Poe to murmur in Rey’s ear. “I’m going to start untying him. I want you to bring him back up.” She turned to him with a look of surprise. “I’m going to be right here, but you’re ready to take the lead.”

She nodded and Finn began to unwrap Poe’s arms, the ropes leaving deep groves in their wake. Fin checked each one as he went, dragging a finger down the skin to make sure it wasn’t split or abraded. He took the rope away from Poe’s chest completely and Rey ran a cloth over his face.

“Poe, are you with me?” He mumbled unintelligibly, slinging an arm around Rey’s waist, and pulling himself further into her lap. “I’m right here. Breathe for me baby, that’s it.” She nodded to Finn who began to untie Poe’s legs. He finished and nodded to Rey as he began to coil the rope into bundles. “Poe?” She tried again a few minutes later. “How are you feeling?”

“Blurry.” He answered, still slightly out of it.

Rey chuckled and accepted the canteen Finn handed her. “You’re going to drink some water for me now.” Finn helped her pull him into a sitting position, leaning Poe back against his chest as she held the canteen to his lips. She turned to set it aside, and felt and hand catch on the back of her shirt. Poe had reached out and was clutching the hem of her shirt with a look of concern. “Oh sweetie,” She pulled him into a hug and he tucked his face against her neck. “I’m not leaving. I just need to make sure we don’t make a mess.”

He nodded sleepily. “I love you two.”

“And we love you.” Finn rubbed his back with one hand, resting the other on Rey’s shoulder. “You did so well.

Her eyes lit up, a bright smile spreading across her face. “Really?”

He leant forward to kiss her. “Perfect.”


	3. Masochism and Banter

”Shh!” Finn punched him in the thigh, and Poe let out a high pitched yelp which he managed to stifle with the back of his hand. “You need to be quiet, or you’ll disturb the others.”

“They’re on le-eeeeave! Ah, ah.” Poe gasped when Finn rotated the small dowel he had inserted under the rope, cinching it tight around Poe’s thigh. He arched his head back, breathing heavily through his nose as he tangled one of his hands in his hair.

“They’re on leave?” Finn tilted his head as if considering, drumming his nails on Poe’s knee. “So no one’s going to come to your rescue if I do this?” He dug his thumbs into the rope over Poe’s shinbones. Poe writhed as he instinctively attempted to pull his legs away, letting out a series of high pitched whines.

The two of them looked up in surprise when the door opened. Rey stepped across the threshold, her arms folded. “What are you two do…” The corners of her mouth quirked up in a knowing smile. “Looks like you started without me.”

Finn’s smiled broadened. “He was being annoying.” He shrugged and leaned on Poe’s legs in mock nonchalance, pressing his body weight against the ropes and pretending to ignore the way Poe keened in pain.

“Really?” Rey feigned surprise, setting her pack on the floor and kneeling next to Finn. “You were being annoying?” She shook her head. “Unbelievable.” Rey brought her hand down in a hard smack across Poe’s shins.

Poe clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a scream, breathing raggedly through his fingers. “Ah. Fuck. You two are terrible people.”

“Yeah?” Rey cocked her head, pressing her fingertips into Poe’s calf muscle as Finn held him still. “Keep talking, keep digging your own grave.”

She hit him again and he groaned. “Hate you, Rey.” Any impact the words may have had was defeated by the smile stretched over Poe’s face. He was quickly reduced to a gasping mess when Rey slid one of her fingers under the rope and pulled.

Finn chuckled and leant over, rubbing his thumb over one of the ropes. “Happy feelings?” Poe’s face was contorted in pain, but he nodded, the smile still present.

They kept going for a while longer, alternating between themselves until Poe was laughing hysterically in between noises.


	4. Clothespins

“Ow, ow, ow, kriff!” Poe clenched his fists, hitting them against the floor to keep from arching up off of the floor. He let out a harsh breath through his teeth.

“Yeah? Did that hurt?” Rey knelt over him with an evil glint in her eye.

“Of course it hurt, don’t ask stupid questions like tha-ah, ah.” He clasped a hand to the stinging point of skin on his chest, curling upward. A few deep breaths later he collapsed back onto the floor, breathless giggles breaking through his panting.

Earlier that evening, Rey had walked into the room and dropped a small cloth bag onto the desk with a loud clatter. Finn looked up from where he had been dozing against Poe and approached the bag warily. “What’s in there?” Rey reached into the bag and pulled out a small clip, snapping the jaws together with a grin. “Clothespins? What are those for?”

“Well, I was thinking,” She leant in close and murmured in Finn’s ear, her voice too low for Poe to hear.

“Oh!” Finn reeled back, looking at her incredulously before chuckling. “You are evil.” He said with a wide grin.

Poe got up and walked over, tired of being left out of the conversation. He slipped his arms around Finn’s waist and rested his chin on the ex-troopers shoulder. “What’s going on? Why is Rey evil?” She grinned and darted a hand out to clamp one of the clothespins onto the skin of Poe’s inner forearm. He squeezed his eyes shut with a short grunt, giving his head a small shake. “That really hurts, Rey.”

She nodded. “It does, but you haven’t taken it off.” She reached out and yanked the pin off without warning. Poe let out a loud yelp and knocked his forehead against the back of Finn’s shoulder.

“F-force, ow. That…ow.”

Finn reached up and laid a hand on the back of Poe’s neck comfortingly. “What do you think?”

Poe considered for a second before holding out his other arm. “Try it again?” He asked, face still pressed into Finn’s shirt. Rey waited this time, leaving the pin on long enough for Poe to start getting used to the pain.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. There was a tiny spot of white hot pain burning into Poe’s arm like the worst bug sting he’d ever experience. He could ask Rey to take it off at any point, and his mouth felt full with the request, but he didn’t say anything. He just stood there, his breath ruffling Finn’s shirt at even intervals. Rey knocked the clothespin off with a well aimed swipe. As it bounced across the floor Poe burst out laughing, jumping for a second before sagging against Finn.

“Poe, are you alright?” Finn turned around, concerned by the sudden reaction.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle. “I don’t know why I’m laughing.”

Finn rubbed his hands over Poe’s arms with a smile. “People react differently when they get hurt, laughing is just one response.” He ran a hand down the side of Poe’s face, resting the tip of his thumb on one of Poe’s dimples.

“I think it’s kind of cute.” Rey reached over Finn’s shoulder and tapped Poe on the nose. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a suspicious look. “What?”

“Don’t put a clothespin on my nose.”

“Got it, no clothespins on the nose.” She nodded and repeated the sentiment back to him, completely serious for a moment before a small grin tugged at the corner of her lips. “Can I put them other places?”

Poe chuckled, taking a step back toward Finn. He wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist and reached the other one his shoulders to tap Rey on the nose in return. “Yeah, you can.”


	5. Torture ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture in this context is used to mean torture ties, which are bondage ties that are specifically meant to hurt. It is completely consensual and all parties involved know what it entails.

Rey had ambushed Poe when he walked through the door after getting lunch from the canteen, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the cheek before she pulled back slightly to look him in the face. “Can I hurt you?” She asked with a smile.

He laughed in reply rocking his head back and forth as he considered. “Give me a couple of hours to eat and take a nap, then yes, you can.”

“How about…” She grinned, checking her chrono. “3 hours? And then I get to torture you before we meet with Finn to get dinner?”

“It’s a date.”

She spread out the thick blanket they kept handy for these sort of encounters before sitting down cross legged near one end of it. “Lay down on your back, head that way.” She pointed in front of her and Poe laid down, his legs bent at the knee, hand resting across his stomach. He’d stripped off his pants and shirt beforehand, leaving him in just his shorts. She pulled his right leg forward, tucking the foot under her own leg as she retrieved a length of rope and secured it around the top of his calf muscle.

“Oh no.” He groaned with a smile.

“Oh no?” Rey pulled her face into an expression of exaggerated shock, leaning forward to slap her hand against the side of his thigh, the sound more important than the impact. “‘Oh no’ isn’t a safeword, so you had best get comfortable.”

Even staring at the ceiling Poe could tell that her eyes had lit up with the sadistic glint that he had first seen in Finn’s eyes. It had quickly found a twin in Rey’s the first time she had watched Finn torture him. Poe had clear memories of looking up with his head in her lap to see the grin that spread over her face when she saw him gasp and writhe, squeezing their linked hands tightly.

He let his eyes fall closed as she wrapped the rope down over his calf, letting out soft grunts as the rope pressed into the muscles harshly. There was a tiny respite when she got to his ankle, holding the tension in the rope with one hand as she used the other to stroke over the sections of skin in between the ropes, watching the way his breath caught into a soft whine when she cupped her hand around the back of his calf and squeezed over the ropes.

Rey wrapped the rope higher, yanking it tighter around the the previous lines as she did, listening to the gasps that escaped Poe’s mouth as he arched and shook but still kept himself in the same position, arms wrapped over his stomach.

He let out a grunt as she pressed her thumb into one of the ropes over his shin bone, curling upward before collapsing back against the blanket, his breath coming out in a loud huff. “That’s the bone. Ow.”

She smiled. “Yeah it is.”

A minute later his tone changed from it’s previous pained enjoyment to one much tighter. “That last wrap put too much pressure on the muscle.” The pain running up his leg had changed into a continuous unbearable stab into the meat of his calf. It had snapped him out of the happy haze that he had faded into, but he was soon able to fall back underneath it as she adjusted the ropes to a position that was relatively more comfortable.

She began to alternate between raking her nails over his skin and pressing them in to create a mix of tiny burning lines and circles in between the ropes. Her gaze flicked between the ropes and his face as she went on, The series of gasps and hitched breaths that fell from his lips egging her on.

He let himself sink just under the surface of a state of continually shifting pain, breathing deeply when there was a slight respite only for his breaths to be cut short a moment later. The muscles in his stomach jittered and shook as he gasped, his whole body drawn tight and practically vibrating as he fought to breathe evenly through the shakes, one hand clenched over his chest while the other tangled into his own hair. His eyes squeezed shut as waited for what Rey would do next. There was a part of him that wanted to open them and see what the expression on her face was, but some other part kept them closed.

A paticularly painful squeeze made him arch dramatically upward to drop back down with a heavy thud. At the impact, his stomach let out a short gurgle and Poe burst out laughing, rolling to the side as he curled in on himself. “Did you hear that?”

She giggled, pulling him back after his laughter wriggled him out of position. “Yes I did.” She poked him in the stomach lightly before cutting off his laughter with a sharp tug of the rope, the fiber creaking as it was pulled taught around his muscles. “Your stomach is all weird.” She wrapped a hand around the back of his calf, pressing her thumb harshly into his skin, making him gasp desperately as she held the grip long enough to form a bruise.

After a while longer she began to unwrap the rope, pulling on it as she did so that she was able to wring every last bit of pain out of Poe before she took it off entirely. He let out a long, shaking groan when it was gone. He pushed himself upward so that he could curl against her, pillowing his head on her breast as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting out a soft, contented sigh.

“How was that?” She asked, using her nails to scratch soft circles over his scalp, wrapping her other arm around him tightly.

A large smile broke across his face. Blood was coming back into his leg, making it feel warm on its own, but his entire body seemed to be enveloped in a warm blanket that spread out from Rey’s arms, his limbs melting against her chest. With his eyes closed it seemed like the entire word had narrowed down to just the two of them. “It was good.” After a moment. “I’m gonna have marks, you sadist.”

Rey laughed, hugging him closer. “Yeah you are. Is that a problem?”

He shook his head. “Nope.”


End file.
